1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyetherimide/liquid crystalline polymer blends, and more particularly relates to blends of polyester liquid crystalline polymers and amine functional polyetherimides.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyetherimide resins exhibit high temperature properties, but generally exhibit high levels of melt viscosities. Various polyetherimide resins are set out in Williams, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,093.
Liquid crystalline polymers are known for their properties of excellent flow rates at high temperatures and their high tensile strength.
Blends of polyetherimide resins with polyester liquid crystalline polymers exhibit higher levels of flow than polyetherimide resin alone but it is desirable to improve the tensile strength of the blends.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide polyetherimide/liquid crystalline polyester blends exhibiting high levels of tensile strength.